Im Keeping You
by dot023
Summary: Lilly breaks up with her boyfriend and is left heartbroken. But when she meets a certain Jobro will love blossom or will she stay in the past. Story better than summary! Loe


**Okay so here's my fanfic. Hope you all enjoy! Review it and I'll Feel Loved!**

"It's not fair!" sobbed Lilly Truscott. She had been crying and venting her hatred of boys to her best friends, Miley Stewart and Donna Knightly. Lilly had just gone through a devastating break up the day before with her four month boyfriend, Matt Marshall. He had cheated on her with the popular girl at school, Amber Addison.

"Its okay, Lils, boys are stupid, immature jerks who only care about themselves and not the feelings of others." Miley consoled.

"Yeah, come on, they just play games cause they think its fun, but they'll learn later that they were wrong." Donna added.

"Ugh, what is it about me that makes guys think its okay to cheat or use me?" Lilly choked out, letting her tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"Nothing. It's just that guys are dense and stupid at this age. Lilly you can't seriously think that there is something wrong with you." Donna stated sincerely. After a moments silence, Miley openly decided that it was 'Make Lilly Happy Day'. Donna happily obliged and Lilly reluctantly agreed.

"So, as creator of this holiday, I say we go shopping." Miley demanded. Donna nodded her head in agreement and they turned to look at Lilly. She tried to keep a straight face as Miley and Donna gave her their best puppy dog face. Lilly failed miserably and a small smile took over her features.

"Okay, but we aren't buying frilly pink shirts again." Lilly agreed while giggling at her friends' silliness. The girls agreed and headed out the door.

As they entered the air conditioned building, Lilly felt a pang of heart ache as she recalled the times she and Matt had come to hang out. Miley noticed the sadness flicker in Lilly's eyes.

"Okay, well, let's go to _Hot Topic_. I know how much you've been dying to go." Donna said, catching on to the sadness that lingered in the air. Lilly seemed to brighten up at the remark and smiled at them as they headed to the stores location.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The rest of the day had gone surprisingly well. Lilly genuinely smiled when she was with her friends. She even forgot about Matt while she was with them. That is until she arrived home. She found a letter on the counter from her mother. It read:

_Lilly,_

_Out at your uncle's house in L.A. If any problems call my cell. Dinner is on the stove. I'll be back by ten._

_Love Mom._

Lilly checked her cell phone and it read _8: 30_. She walked up the stairs and entered her poster filled bedroom. Posters of Hannah Montana, Fall Out Boy, the Jonas Brothers, Paramore, and other stars covered one wall. The other wall was covered with pictures with her and all her many friends. She gazed at all the pictures as she set her bags on her bed. A smile crept its way on her face, but then faded away as she came across a picture of her and Matt hugging on the beach. Rage bubbled underneath her skin. She ran across the room to her closet and chucked all her possessions that Matt gave her. Teddy bears were flying, pictures were torn, and a simple heart necklace given to her on Valentine's Day was thrown. She panted as her eyes started to tear up again. The blonde leaned against her wall and slid down to the floor. Sobbing uncontrollably she pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head as she continued to cry. After ten minutes of tears free falling, Lilly reached into her sock drawer and pulled out a small white box. She unlocked it with a small key that hung around a chain on her neck. In that box were sentimental objects. She spotted the heart necklace and placed it in the box as she rummaged through it to find something else. As she spotted the wanted object she laid the box to her side and held a small, but ridiculously sharp razor blade. She eyed the blade before she pressed it against her tan skin and swiped it. She watched the fresh blood ooze out of the new wound. As the blonde gazed at the blood starting to trickle down her arm, she let a small smile settle on her lips. She felt relieved that she finally felt something other than the pain her heart felt, the pain she felt knowing that she wasn't able to kiss Matt or be able o tell him that she loved him without being afraid. Lilly examined the cut; it was deep, but not that deep. Moving her wrist, she cringed as she felt the sting of the cut. Smiling slightly at the new found pain, she felt her eyelids grow heavier with each passing second. She laid her head against her knees and fell into a much needed slumber.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lilly shifted uncomfortably. As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the warm sunlight of the Malibu morning. She glanced around the room and noticed she was still on the ground. The blonde lifted herself up and walked over to the mirror. As she starred at her reflection she noticed that her hair was slightly messy, her once happy aquamarine eyes had dark bags under them, and she had a red wound on her left arm's wrist. She sighed as her phone vibrated on the floor. She flipped it open and read her text from Miley.

_Hey Lils. Hope u feel better today! :) ! Matt's not worth ur tears. Call me later._

_Bye =]_

Lilly sighed as she thought back to that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you" Lilly cooed into her phone._

"_I love you too babe" Matt responded emotionlessly._

"_What's wrong?" Lilly asked her boyfriend curiously. Worry filled her expression. Matt had been acting distant and when he tells her that he loved her, he seemed reluctant and guilt would flicker in his eyes._

"_Nothing, I just feel a little sick." He supplied lamely._

"_Okay, well are we still on for our date today?" she asked hesitantly._

"_Uhh. . . umm, Yeah" He replied absentmindedly._

_The couple said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Matt was not sure what he agreed to, but decided to forget about it and reentered his room, where __**she**__ was waiting._

_Lilly checked her outfit for the fifth time and walked out the door, telling her mother where she was going, of course. She walked happily down 3 blocks and skipped over to the fourth house in the row. _

_She knocked on the door twice. After nobody answered, she decided to just walk in. the house was empty._

"_HELLO?" Lilly yelled throughout the house. There was no reply. Lilly walked up the flight of stairs and opened Matt's bedroom door._

"_WHAT THE HELL?!" she yelled, completely shocked and outraged. There before her was the popular girl, Amber Addison, and __**HER**__ boyfriend._

"_Lilly, when did you get here?" Matt asked nervously._

"_Just now." She replied wide-eyed._

_An awkward silence lingered in the air. Matt could feel the questions bubbling inside of her. He knew Amber didn't need to ask questions because she knew he was cheating on Lilly with her._

_"Well, what the fuck is going on?!" exclaimed Lilly, growing impatient._

_"Okay, Lilly, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you finding out this way. I really do care about you. You know? But I wasn't thinking things though. Wait, why are you hear?" He asked, finally putting and end to his rambling._

_"We had a date today, remember?" Lilly replied angrily "and like I said, what the fuck is going on?!" _

_"Okay look," he sighed "Lilly, I care about you a lot, you're like a sister to me. And see, there's the problem. These past few months have been great and all that I could wish for. But then Amber came along and I have stronger feelings for her. I just don't love you that way anymore." He explained._

_"How long ago did she come along?" she replied, pointing disgustedly at Amber._

_"Three week ago." Shrugged Matt._

_Lilly couldn't believe what she just heard. The guy she thought she was in love with, and was pretty sure he felt the same, has been cheating on her for almost a month. She felt like kicking him, screaming and throwing a tantrum._

_"So, you lied to me?" Lilly asked disbelievingly_

_"No. No, no. I do love you, but in a sisterly way. I don't know Lils, my feelings changed. But please, I still want to be your friend. And I'm not only saying that because we're breaking up, but because it's true. So what do you say?" he asked sincerely._

_"Yea, we can still be friends. See you around." Lilly said sadly._

_She was devastated after that. She __**did**__ want to continue seeing him because they were such good friends, but it stung her heart to know she once loved him._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Miley's POV** (2 WEEKS LATER)

Ugh. Lilly's not getting better! She always gives me this crap that she's fine, but I know she is lying. I'm her best friend; does she really expect me to believe she's fine?

Well, I know a perfect way to cheer her up, I hope. Hannah Montana just so happens to be performing with the Jonas Brothers, and I just so happen to know Lilly loves them.

"Hey, Lils." I greeted in my perky voice, as I saw my blonde friend open the front door to my house.

"Hey, Miles." She said smiling sadly.

"Oh come on, Lilly. It's been two weeks already. He wasn't worth your time." I pleaded.

"Miles, I can honestly say that I've gotten better. If you compare me to how I was two weeks ago, I'd be a mess. Now I'm less of a mess." She said smiling.

"Yea, well would you cheer up if I told you a _certain_ pop star is performing with the JoBros tomorrow and her best friend gets to go?" I said smirking slyly.

"Oh. My. Gosh!! I can't believe it! I, Lilly Truscott get to go meet THE JONAS BROTHERS!" Lilly squealed excitedly. I raised my right eyebrow in her direction.

"Not that that would make me cheer up." She said lamely before we started laughing hysterically. We hugged and she thanked me for the invite.

"So, are you gonna make a certain Jonas fall in love with you?" I teased. I knew she had the biggest crush on Mr. Joe Jonas.

"Pfft. . .Pfft. What are you talking about Miles?" she said trying to cover her blush.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Ms. Truscott!" I said slyly. She threw a pillow at me while laughing and before we knew it we had a fierce pillow fight. It felt good to know Lilly was starting to heal. I should really call Donna later and tell her. She's been in Sacramento visiting family, but she's coming back in 3 more days.

"So, what about you and Nick?" Lilly asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I blushed as she asked the question.

"Well, I don't know. I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back." I replied blankly.

"Well, I'll find out for you tomorrow!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Okay, but don't make it obvious." I told her sternly.

"Don't worry" Lilly laughed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**How'd you like it?**

**Short? I know, but I gotta do my language arts homework. I promise I'll finish the next chapter. And it'll actually have The Jonas Clan. Oliver will be there and so will Donna.**

**Review! It'll inspire me =]**


End file.
